Hybring
Name: Hybring Age: 6,600 Gender: Female Brood: Purple Residence: Indrik Village Power: 20 Arrival on Eltica: Year 51 (September 4, 2012) Offspring: 3 Mate: Lerk Status: Deceased Description Her body is a lavender color, with a lighter-toned underbelly and legs. Her face is dark purple with almond-shaped eyes with large pupils and bright pink irises. Burned into her face, through the power of her brood's electricity, are nine of her brood's gemstones: four on each cheek and one larger one on her forehead between her eyes. She boasts an impressive set of horns - six of them set on the back of her head. Down her spine runs a row of white spikes, ending in a sort of spiked fin on her tail. Her wings are such a dark purple color that they appear black. Her scaled are interesting in the way that they appear to only cover her neck, sides and back, leaving her head, underside, legs and tail looking bare. However, the scales in these "bare" areas are simply just very small, giving her a smooth, scaleless appearance over those portions of her body. She is 42 feet long, with an additional 40 feet of tail. Personality She is timid, but she is a prideful dragon. She has a healthy amount of self-esteem, but often reverts to a hatchling-like state of nervousness when faced with a challenge. She is known to become distant and occasionally even upset when somebody asks her about the gems burned into her face. Over the years of living on Eltica, she has become more bold and less fearful. History Much of Hybring's life on Usearous is a mystery, and she has refused to share it, save for a few details shared with her mate. What is known is that she had a clutch of hatchlings on Usearous which, along with her mate, were killed by a rogure Purple dragon. Hybring spent most of her life on Eltica alone, living in a secluded area of Berylmaw Delta. Lerk, whom she met while hunting, convnced her to come live with the humans in Indrik Village. They later became mates and had a clutch of three hatchlings together. In late year 52, Toyle showed up at Indrik Village disguised as a human and was confronted by Nox and Dimitri. Suspicious of him, the two humans brought him before Hybring, who had been acting as the village's unofficial matriarch. She saw through his disguise and ordered him killed. He escaped with a wound. Matriarch Valdrovas came to the village shortly after hearing of this. Hybring came before her, seemingly oblivious to Valdrovas' intent to raze the village. Hybring was speaking in gibberish and behaving like a hatchling, apparently suffering from a mental disease. It was revealed that she had attempted to kill Lerk, as well as two of her hatchlings (Vesper and Zehuvi), and cheerfully requested that Valdrovas aided her in her killing spree. Valdrovas charged at Hybring to kill her, and Hybring offered herself up for death, revealing her neck to make the attack easier. Before her death, Hybring taunted Valdrovas, stating that she had contracted whatever disease was causing the strange behavior in the Purple.